Naniwa Coach
Naniwa Coach (なにわ 会長, Naniwa Kaichō) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the head coach of the Naniwa Boxing Club in Osaka. He trains boxers such as Sendō Takeshi and Hoshi Hiroyuki. Background Yanaoka told him that he ran across an amazing guyRound 260, where he was like a wild dog and hungry to fight. The coach asked if he beat him, but Yanaoka told him no. He felt that he would have completely lost if they had continued. The coach was surprised to hear it. Yanaoka felt Sendō had the potential to be champion, something he wasn't able to do. He told Yanaoka to find him, and train him. When Sendō arrived and wanted to know if he got in the ring, that would end up meeting the champion. The coach was surprised that Sendō was already talking about the champion from the start. History Part I Rocky of Naniwa When it was scheduled that the now West Japan Rookie King, Sendō Takeshi was going to face the Eat Japan Rookie King, Makunouchi Ippo, Sendō got fired up, causing Yanaoka's mitt to have visible damage on it. When the coach saw the mitt, he believed that Ippo would not be able to take Sendō's hits. When the All Japan Rookie King Tournament match with Sendō against Ippo commenced, he was one of Sendō's cornermen. The match ended when Sendō could not get up from the corner for round four due to being unconscious, resulting in Sendō losing. Road Back Arc When Sendō fought Alexander Volg Zangief for the JBC featherweight title, the coach was one of Sendō's cornermen where Sendō would later win the match by decision. Hot Rod Era Arc He was one of Sendō's cornermen in his first title defence against Saeki Takuma where Sendō won by knockout in the first round. Lallapallooza Arc During Sendō's second JBC featherweight title defence against Shigeta Akira, he was one of the cornermen for the fight where Sendō won. Later, he was in the corner for Sendō's third title defence against Ippo where Sendō lost his title to Ippo. Part II Seiken Arc He was a cornerman for Hoshi Hiroyuki's match against Bunsaku Krati from Thailand, where Hoshi was able to One Shot Bunsaku in the first round. He also was the corner for Sendō's match against Jose Ramirez, where it took Sendō seven rounds before he was able to get used to the Mexican jab and win it. Later, he took part in the Hoshi vs Itagaki match. Red Lightning Arc After Sendō Takeshi went on his beat down tour with out telling about it, Yanaoka yelled at Hoshi Hiroyuki for allowing Sendō to leave with out telling them. Hoshi mentioned that Sendō told him now to tell them because he knew they would never allow him to leave by himself. Yanaoka was worried about Sendō creating problems for them, since he been gone a week. He asked Hoshi if he knew who Sendō planned to challenge, but Hoshi told him that he did peek at it where he had a bunch of doodles of cats in it. Yanaoka asked the Coach about what to do, but he didn't want to think about it where he planned they never heard about it. Yanaoka wanted to agree with him, but he was worried about Sendō. Hoshi told him he had nothing to worry about since Sendō was a real man. Yanaoka told him, he was worried for the guys that Sendo was fighting since they were lined up for a World title shot, but there was no telling how long it take. He knew Sendō was irritated, where he will be a wild tiger out on a prowl. Battle of the Beasts Arc He was in Sendō's corner against Jose Nargo. Seeking Heights Arc He told Sendō that he was having problems arranging his match with Alfredo GonzalesRound 1152. They won't even hear him out because Alfredo had a World title challenge coming up. Sendō wanted to know if they could squeeze in before it, since he thought Alfredo was the fastest way to reach Martinez, besides wanting to fight him. Yanaoka mentioned that there was no guaranteed that Sendō would win. Sendō told him that was why he wanted to fight him since he didn't know if he could win. Yanoaka mentioned that since it was a business, and he defeated Ippo, who defeated Sendō twice, there wasn't a lot of appeal with his fight. Yanaoka mentioned that in spite of Ippo's knock out against Alfredo, he had them at even odds. Sendō thought Ippo would win too. Yanaoka added that he re-watched the fight a few times, and his guess was either Alfredo got a lot stronger or Ippo just got weaker. Appearance He appears to be an elderly man with dark grey hair and large eyebrows. His forehead also has wrinkles. His attire consists of a brown business suit and a plaid (green in the anime) hat. While at the gym, he sometimes wears his gym's shirt that is red in colour. Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Sendo - Manga - Showing up for match.png|Walking with Sendō and Yanaoka prior to the match. Hoshi mic.png|Hoshi challenging Itagaki after losing Sendo vs Ippo I - Manga - 00.png Sendo vs Ippo I - Manga - 00 - Face off.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - Sendo's Entrance.png |-| Anime Scenes= References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Osaka Category:Characters from Japan Category:Naniwa Boxing Club Category:Trainers Category:Full Name Unknown